Episode 99 (2011)
Combination × And × Evolution (コンビネーション×ト×エボリューション, Konbinēshon × to × Eboryūshon) is the 99th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 9, 2013. Overview Gon fights against two Chimera Ants while Killua proceeds to his plan on disrupting the selection. Neferpitou sends Leol, Flutter and Hina to kill whoever is disabling his puppets. Summary After Gon parts way with Killua in order to stop the selection, he finds himself attacked by two Chimera Ants. Gon remarks that his opponents are both nocturnal creatures and hunters of the night. The Chimera Ant feints an attack and Gon falls for it, and ends up being attacked from behind by the Hollow . Because of the Bat's wings are so loud, Gon couldn't hear the Hollow's attack. Gon runs off and Hollow confidently remarks how he can hear Gon's every movement. As he runs, Gon senses an attack from Hollow coming from the right but is enable to evade it, resulting in another attack from Bat. It is clear that Hollow uses hi feather to distract Gon while having Bat attack once more, a perfect example of using both long- and short-range attacks. Gon decides to approach the matter the other way and focuses on attacking Bat. Hollow attacks him again with his feather but Gon still has his eyes and ears on Bat's movements. As he is about to punch her, Bat evades with the help of her ultrasonic waves. Bat telepathically tells Hollow that Gon can predict her next movements and Hollow remarks on how his aura keeps growing. Gon prepares to use his technique, and while Hollow feels threatened, Bat tells him that the timing is perfect for them to evade it. She can use her ultrasonic waves to see it in advance. She tries to approach Gon quietly by flying higher at first so that Gon would be unable to hear any wing beats. Bat dives down Gon but he tells that he can hear Bat slicing through the air. As she dives down, Bat is confident as Gon is still not moving from where he is standing. She gets nearer and Gon slowly turns towards her, shouting loudly right in her ears. Bat is unable to see and flies away immediately. Gon sends his Jajanken: Paper to her but Hollow, now in his Gorilla Mode, deflected his attack by throwing a rock. Hollow throws another rock, now towards Gon's direction. He barely evades it and gets punched by Hollow. Gon realizes that there is another ultrasound which made his head spin. In the shadows, Meleoron watches from behind and finds Gon's situation quite amusing. Gon decides to use Gyo and Bat counters with her Ultrasonic Dissonance. Gon is distracted and gets punched by Hollow once more. He keeps on attacking Gon while he tears up a small piece of cloth from his pocket. He uses it to cover his ears for the time being. It proves to be an advantage to him and he can now locate Hollow due to its aura. Yet the only thing he sensed is a feather and the real Hollow is right behind him. He gets another series of punches. Gon attacks Hollow head on with punches and Bat disrupts them by using her ultrasonic. Gon knows he can defeat Hollow using Rock but he fears that Bat might run away and warn the other Ants. Hollow covers his ears so Bat can fully use her ultrasonic whilst Gon shrouds himself with aura and keeps attacking. He concludes that they weakness is moving in sync. He grabs a log and swings it towards Hollow who is in front of him. Gon continues this until the log reaches behind him and Bat gets flown away by the force. She gets thrown towards a wall and is finally defeated. Hollow is surprised that Gon is able to turn their combination against them. Hollow runs away and Gon runs after him suing his ultimate technique. The remaining Chimera Ant gets hit and is knocked towards west by Gon. Meleoron gets extremely impressed and remarks that Gon can be useful. Elsewhere, Killua proceeds to his plan and is convincing the village people that Diego was already dethroned, and that soldiers are scattered around, slaughtering people. The village people believe him and all run off as Killua instructed. Neferpitou senses a change of course in his plans. He thinks an assassin might be responsible for this but is acting on his own, and most likely, a decoy. He rushes inside the palace to ask for an advice. Shaiapouf is seen playing the violin and giving answer to Neferpitou's question. He says that it is not a diversion; therefore they cannot go. Neferpitou reluctantly agrees and tells Shaiapouf that these people act as if they are careful not to be caught by him. Shaiapouf replies that it must be an act to draw Neferpitou out. He mentions that their mission is to protect the King and let the other Ants handle the rest. Leol arrives along with Flutter and Hina , and asks Shaiapouf if it is their turn. Neferpitou tells them to kill whoever is disabling her puppets. Leol immediately agrees and Neferpitou hands him a cellphone as they cannot use telepathy. He will give Leol and his group updates about their target's location. When the group has already left, Menthuthuyoupi questions if they can trust Leol. Neferpitou doesn't trust Leol and his group as they are the ones trying to earn their, the Royal Guards', trust. Shaiapouf adds that they are probably looking for an opportunity to dispose of the Royal Guards. Back to Killua, he plans his next approach on the nearest village. He runs off but when something blocks his way, Killua decides to turn another way. Knuckle and Shoot worry about Cheetu as he runs towards East Gorteau. The Hunters who replaced Morel and Knuckle have failed to capture him. Knuckle confirms that he is in a bad mood since over 300 Chimera Ants have been captured by the Hunters Association but Colt told them before that none of the Ants are Squadron Leaders. He knows that Cheetu is going to East Gorteau because the King is there. If they allow more Chimera Ants to join the King, the Royal Guard will be hard to draw away. Shoot decides to contact Morel first. Morel gets frustrated and tells Knov that the Association sent another Hunter instead. Knov turns the television on where an announcement from Diego is to be made. Diego announces that East Gorteau is not under martial law. While the soldiers march on, Killua appears and remarks that even if they send out tanks and fighter jets, he can take them all. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc